


All I Want For Life Day Is You

by Damewhore



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Life Day (Star Wars), M/M, Poe Dameron Can Sing, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, finn also has a sweater, poe dameron wears a bb8 sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damewhore/pseuds/Damewhore
Summary: Poe loves Life Day as much as he loves Finn and he plans on doing something big about it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	All I Want For Life Day Is You

**Author's Note:**

> For Vera, my eternal finnpoe clown soulmate

Poe loved life day. No wait, that’s an understatement, he _lived_ for life day. The reason he was born was solely so he could celebrate life day.

That and be the general that lead the Resistance to the winning battle against the first order and be the best pilot in the galaxy.

Oh and meet Finn.

Yes, he was born to meet Finn. He knew that since the moment Finn took off his helmet and saved his life from certain doom.

The years leading up to defeating the First Order, they didn’t get the chance to properly celebrate Life Day, or most specifically, celebrate it at all.

 _Well,_ Poe remembered with a smile, _Leia always had something for me, every life day. The first year was some cookies, then one year she gave me a new helmet… and on our last life day, she gave me the most beautiful green sweater with BB-8 in the center and snowflakes all around him._

_Poe planned on cherishing that sweater for the rest of his life._

So this year was gonna be (no, it HAD to be) special, for two main reasons. First of all they defeated the First Order and the war is finally over and second of all: it’s his first life day with Finn.

“Just promise me you won’t do that thing”, Jess said in her pleading voice, as she sat beside him at the table.

Everyone was outside, but Poe was sitting alone in the Falcon eating his lunch slowly, making a _LIfe Day Preparations_ list.

Well he was not alone now, and all his hopes of Jess just passing by vanished when she unpacked and started eating her own lunch.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved Jess. It’s just that he wanted some time to think of the best surprise for Finn.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He knew exactly what she was talking about.

Jess gave him _the look._

“Don’t bullshit me Poe Dameron.”

“Jess come on! Why is it so bad for someone to celebrate Life Day with a _dramatic flare_?”

Jess raised her eyebrow

_“What?”_

“Poe!” Jess laughed. “Disaster follows every time you sing. If we call ‘jumping around and twisting throughout the entire room while trying to remember the lyrics’ singing.”

_“Hey! I know all the lyrics!”_

“Mhm” Jess nodded sarcastically and took another bite of her sandwich.

Poe looked _clearly_ offended, so he did what he had to do. He grabbed his water bottle from the table and used it as a microphone.

_“Aaahhh”_

Jess nearly choked. “Oh boy.”

_“Don’t want a lot for life daaaay, theeeeere is just one thing i need.”_

He got up. _“I don’t care about the presents, underneath the life day tree”_

He jumped on the table, kicking down his notepad. _“i just want you for my own, moooore than you could ever known”_

“Okay! Point taken! You know the lyrics.”

Poe laughed but continued to finish the part anyways. _“Make my wish come trueeeeee… all i want for life day… iiiiiiiiiiiissss…. youuuuuuuuu”_

“Stars you’re the worst.”

“Maybe I am, but,” Poe said as he sat down again, “I am a great singer.”

Jess rolled her eyes. “Who am I to disagree?”

Her expression changed from amusement to sadness in a heartbeat.

“Jess? What’s wrong?”

She smiled sadly as she looked at him.

“Last time i remember you singing that was when you and Snap got so drunk, he challenged you to sing it in your underwear.”

Poe laughed silently. There was a time when that memory was only bringing him joy. Now that joy was wrapped with sadness.

His eyes started to burn and produce tears and he turned to Jess only to find she also teared up.

_“I miss him.”_

Poe hugged her gently. All these years they’ve been flying together, the Black Squadron has become a family and Poe and Jess started from instant friendship to later develop a siblings alike relationship.

So here they were, two siblings tired of war, mourning the loss of their best friend.

 _“I tried… at least i wanted to try”_ Poe said in a wispear, _“But it all happened so fast…”_

 _“Poe.”_ Jess interrupted his train of thoughts, “There was nothing you could do…”

He knew and didn’t know that at the same time. Like, he knows that Snap was flying far from him and even with the Falcon he wouldn’t be able to get there in time but he also couldn’t shake the feeling that there surely was something he could do and did nothing… he was right there.

“Yeah i know” Poe lied.

Jess smiled at him and wiped her tears with the ends of the sleeve.

“So,” she cleared her voice, “your plan is to serenade him with the cheesiest life day song in the galaxy?”

“Νοοοοο” Jess gave the look again.

“Okay yes. I plan to gather the most ridiculous life day ornaments and decorate the Falcon with them and sing ‘All I want for life day is you’ to him wearing my green life day BB-8 sweater. Will you help?”

_“Absolutely”_

* * *

  
  
After hours spent in the falcon, Poe and Jess prepared a perfect ornaments list, so Jess went out to fetch them and Poe stayed behind to see if they had stored anything in the Falcon.

“There you are!”

Poe was so lost in his thoughts that even Finn’s _angelic_ voice shook him to the point he dropped his datapad. It never reached the floor though, because Finn stopped it mid-air using the force and then slowly made it flow to him until it reached his palm as flawlessly and as perfectly as he did everything.

Poe couldn’t help but smile.

“I thought Rey told you not to use the force for pointless purposes”

“And i thought”, Finn said walking towards him _painfully_ slowly and _seductively_ as Poe likes to “joke”, “That you told her ‘he can do whatever the hell he wants and use the force in whatever way he wants to’”

Poe laughed and tried to tone down his heart that was currently trying to beat out of his chest.

 _It’s insane,_ he thought.

_The influence he has on me._

“Yeah but that excludes using it on my stuff.”

“I see.” Finn was now one breath away and Poe felt like his body was on fire.

“May,” Finn never let Poe’s eyes out of sight, “May i?”

Poe nodded, unable to speak.

Finn raised his free hand and gently poked some of Poe’s curls behind his ear.

The gesture was tender and tensed at the same time. Poe’s eyes were locked on Finn’s lips and his body and mind were not working.

_Stars, he’s gonna be the death of me. If he doesn’t kiss me right now I'm actually gonna die._

_They were so close. So freaking close._

Finn started to lean in, again: _painfully slowly_ . Poe could feel Finn’s breath on his lips and just as Poe moved his head forward and his lips brushed against Finn’s, Finn just smiled and backed away _slowly._

_DID HE JUST TEASE ME?_

“So”, Finn said like nothing had happened, “What is this?” he pointed at the notepad.

Poe was speechless. If any other man would ever tease him like that (many of his exs did, but not as effectively as Finn) he would just push him to the wall with his lips and just _drink him up._

But Finn was… different. He had a certain power over him. No one has ever had that effect on him. Make his heart stop with a single look and leave him speechless with a touch…

“Poe?”

_How dare you do that to me-_

“Poe?!”

_Keep it going and i’m actually gonna kiss you for real-_

Finn waved his hand in front of Poe’s face.

“You here?”

Poe nodded his head and quickly cleared his throat. He was not gonna give Finn the satisfaction. Not that easily at least.

“Yes buddy. What’s up?”

Finn pointed the datapad again.

“What’s this? What are you doing?”

Poe found the opportunity to get it from Finn’s hand and walk to the table. He didn’t have anything there, he just _needed_ to get away from Finn.

“That’s classified.”

Even though he wasn’t looking at Finn he could basically feel him smirk.

“Oh is that so, _General_?”

Poe couldn’t help but laugh at that. It’s been over a year since he and Finn met and _nothing_ has changed regarding their “relationship status.”

It’s a “more than friends but way less than boyfriends” situation where they just constantly flirt and tease but never have actually kissed and the unresolved sexual tension, especially for the last month, has been unbearable. Poe has never been in a situation like this before and it is eating him alive because he also never desired anyone else more than Finn.

So, he planned on changing that this Life Day.

“Don’t you have anywhere else to be? Like hitting something with a lightsaber or defeating dark lords?”

Finn moved towards the Falcon’s bedroom. Since they had a lot to sort out as the Generals of the Resistance, they always had their “meetings” in the Falcon and that’s where they also kept most of their personal belongings.

“Don’t worry i’ll just take a shower and leave you to whatever _classified_ shit you’re doing.”

Poe gave him a _really? Can’t your shower wait?_ look.

“Hey don’t look at me like that, i just finished training.”

Poe raised his eyebrow, “Oh? I thought you said you were looking for me _everywhere_ ”

Finn was already in the bedroom when he shouted, “multitasking!”

Not long after, he heard the shower start so he just continued to do what he was doing before the dashing interruption.

_What was he doing again? Oh right see if they actually had place for all the ornaments._

He was in the middle of scratching things from his list when Finn- no, a very wet after shower Finn- appeared in the entrance, with only a white towel covering his lower body.

Poe’s mouth dropped. Finn was always in great shape but all the Jedi training, shaped his muscles even more and on top of that- he was glowing from the water.

_Unfair._

There were many nights where they slept together and shared rooms for the past year but this was the first time Poe sees Finn like this.

_That’s so unfair._

“Hey, have you seen my red sweater? You know, the one with the snowflakes? I swear i left it there but i just can’t find it.”

_Oh he knows EXACTLY what he’s doing. Like he couldn’t wear another shirt or-_

_Breathe. Poe breathe. You got this._

“Have you… um-” He cleared his throat because his voice sounded desperately rough.

“Have you looked…” He kept dozing off looking at dreamy Finn that was currently leaking water on the floor.

Damn, he could clearly see the v line on Finn’s torso. That was very distracting and so extremely unfair.

 _“You look so hot right now.”_ Poe didn’t intend to say that aloud and only after Finn’s wicked smile and the way he raised his eyebrow did he realise he said it aloud.

“I MEANT- UM” _Come on Poe hold it together._

“I meant- it’s so hot right now. You know, outside… so maybe just don’t wear a shirt at all.”

Meanwhile, it was freezing outside. If he was alone he would simply facepalm.

“Aha… good advice. Maybe more people will even notice me?”

“Exactly!” 

_Wait._

“Or maybe- um… just put on that grey shirt you got last week. It looked good on you”

“Yeah?”

 _“Oh yeah…_ I MEAN- You know grey is a safe colour, looks good on everyone.”

Poe just begged at that point for Finn to just release him from his misery.

“Thanks? Okay I'm just gonna get dressed and leave you to it.”

“Thank you.”

Finn finally left and Poe was able to breathe properly after what felt like centuries.

“Found it!” Finn shouted from the room, “My red Life Day sweater! It was at the bottom of the wardrobe!”

Poe almost started hysterically laughing. Thank the Force the Life Day party was tonight because honestly he didn’t think he could handle this any longer.

The “kiss me now or i’m dying” phrase, would actually come to life.

* * *

  
  
It was already getting dark outside when Poe and Jess finished the decorations. Well, to be fair they had a lot of help from Rose, Connix, Jannah, Suralinda and the rest of the Resistance really.

Rey was tasked with keeping Finn occupied, something that brought a lot of complaints from Rose because “how dare you keep my girlfriend from me on Life Day.”

When everything was ready, Poe managed to take a quick shower and put on his green Life Day BB-8 sweater. When beeps saw it he got so excited he started rolling around himself and leaving a series of joyful sounds.

Poe couldn’t help but kneel down and embrace BB-8. He loved that droid so much.

“I’m glad you like it buddy.”

BB-8 rubbed its small head against Poe’s arm one last time and then Poe got up and joined everybody else.

It was the first time he saw the Life Day tree light up and it was beautiful and combined with all the other decorations, it looked breathtaking.

_Finn is gonna love this._

“You know,” Jess said, “We also have a surprise for you.”

“For me?” Poe was indeed surprised. And to be honest, he was already tearing up. He loved gestures like that and it really meant a lot to him, no matter what it was.

They took him outside and then Jess smiled and said “This is from the Black Squadron!” before running and jumping in her X-Wing. Suralinda was already in her A-Wing and Kare in her own X-Wing. They took off and when their ships got some height, they started releasing some sort of firework that shaped the words “Happy Life Day General”

Poe was speechless. This was…. wow… it was too much. He loved them so much.

He always feared that it was a problem… how much he loved, because he always ended up losing people he loved… his mom, Leia, Snap, Muran… but not anymore. He was not scared now. Because he was finally ready to live.

“Are you crying?”

Rey’s voice was gentle but also filled with amusement.

“Noooooo” he said crying while wiping his tears, “Just… allergies”

“Oh he’s definitely crying” said Finn as he wrapped an arm around Poe’s shoulders.

“I said i’m not-” and then he realised, “Finn! Oh my- Surprise! Happy Life Day!”

Finn laughed and hugged him properly.

“Happy Life Day General.”

Poe didn’t want to let go. Finn’s embrace was warm and tight and perfect. Poe just buried his face in the groove of Finn’s neck up till Rey interrupted.

“Don’t i get a hug?”

Poe laughed and turned to hug her too.

“Happy Life Day my feral scavenger.”

Rey laughed too as she said “Happy Life Day my chaotic pilot.”

When Jess, Kare and Suralinda returned, Poe gave them a good squiz and only after he thanked them a thousand times, they all went inside.

“Wow” said Finn as soon as he saw the decorations.

“Is that the ‘classified’ stuff you were doing?”

Poe nodded proundly. “Yeap! Do you like it?”

The music was already playing and everyone was drinking and eating and dancing and laughing and having the time of their lives.

“Finn smiled sweetly at him.

“I love it.”

Just as Poe was thinking how insanely in love he is with the man, Jess dragged him to the dance floor. 

“POE COME ON IT’S OUR SONG”

So he and Jess had this tradition where they danced to “Last Life Day” together because they were always single every Life Day and they continued the tradition even after Jess and Suralinda started dating.

“LAAAAST LIFE DAY, I GAVE YOU MY HEART BUT THE VERY NEXT DAY, YOU GAVE IT AWAY” 

Soon, Suralinda and Finn also joined along with Rey and Rose and then everyone was just screaming and dancing.

Time passed so fast and everyone was having a blast. Poe couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. Everyone needed it.

He was watching Rey and Rose slow dance, their foreheads touching and eyes closed, as he refilled his fourth glass of wine (yes he was getting tipsy) when Kare touched his shoulder, gently.

“Be careful, you’ll get drunk and mess up the lyrics. Again.”

“That was one time!”

Kare smiled at him and Poe loved seeing her happy. He knew she needed time to heal after losing Snap but he was grateful she allowed him to help and be there for her. Kare was always like his older sister (even though they had the same age).

“Anyhow, get ready. It’s your time to shine.”

Poe laughed but then got suddenly nervous so he drank the entire glass in one go and slammed it on the table.

“I’m ready.”

* * *

  
  
The music lowered and Poe took the microphone. 

“Hello everyone!”

The entire room now looked at him, including Finn who was sitting with Iolo on the other side of the room.

“First of all Happy Life Day! I hope you’re all having a great time! I am so incredibly grateful for all of you… but since i am an extremely emotional guy i bet you knew that already.”

Everyone laughed at that and it helped Poe loosen up a bit.

“So, my mother always told me that Life Day is a day of love and a celebration of family and family can have a lot of definitions… I consider the black squadron my family and my dad is my family and L’ulo was my family and…”

He looked at Finn.

“Finn and Rey became my family.”

Finn smiled at him.

“So consider that family is indeed celebrated.”

People laughed again and Poe smiled too.

“Now the love part… love can be a lot of things. For example, I loved Leia as a mother and Rey as a sister and BB-8 as… well BB-8. He has his own unique place in my heart. Right beeps?”

BB-8 left happy proud beeps and ppl awwwd.

“And lastly i…” he took a deep breath. “And lastly… there’s Finn. And the thing is I always mess it up when i try to express my feelings for Finn so… Finn this is for you.”

Finn looked at him in such a loving and curious way and it was all Poe needed to boost his courage.

_“Aaaahhhhh don’t want a lot foooor Life Daaay. Theeeere is just one thing i neeeed”_

The crowd started cheering as Poe got on the DJ table.

_“I don’t care about the presents. Underneath the Life Day tree.”_

He closed his eyes on that part.

_“I just want you for my own, moooooore than you could ever know…. make my wish come trueeeeee……ooohhh… all i want for Life Day…… iiiiiisssssssss…..”_

He looked and pointed at Finn as the music boosted.

_“Youuuuuuuuuu oooh oooh oohhhhh yeah”_

He jumped down as the crowd cheered louder than before and he started walking really really slowly towards Finn and talking small stops to dance as he continued the song.

_“I don't want a lot for Life Day there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents underneath the Life Day tree, I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Life Daaaaaay, I just want you for my own more than you could ever know make my wish come trueeeeeee, all I want for Life Day is youuuuuuuuuuu ooohhh ooohhhh babyyyyyyy”_

He twisted Jess around as he passed beside her.

_“Oh I won't ask for much this Life Day, I won't even wish for snow and I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe, i won't make a list and send it to the hoth planet for saint nick, I won't even stay awake to hear those magic banthas click, 'cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight, what more can I do? 'cause baby all I want for Life Day is youuuuuuuuu oooohhhh oooohhh babyyyyyy”_

He still had the other half room to cross to get to Finn, but he stopped walking and closed his eyes again. He couldn’t help it, this was his favourite part of the song and he was really getting into it.

_“Oh all the lights are shining so brightly everywhereeee ooohhh baby, and the sound of children's laughter fills the aiiiiiir, oooooooh, and everyone is singing, oooh yeah, I hear those sleigh bells ringing”_

He lifted the microphone and braced himself for the fast part.

_“Santa won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me eh eehhh?”_

He opened his eyes and looked at Finn like there was no one else in the room and to his delight, Finn was completely and utterly mesmerized at him.

_“Oh I don't want a lot for Life Day, this is all I'm asking for, I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door, oh I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come truuuueeeee, baby all I want for Life Daaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy”_

He was one foot away now.

_“iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis”_

Finn looked at him like he was about to melt.

_“Yooooooooooooooouuuuuuuu baby”_

The music started to fade away, as a chorus of “All I want for Life Day is you baby” repeated for four times until it faded completely.

Poe was breathless and looking at Finn with anticipation and everyone was holding their breath.

Finn took a shaky breath and got up, never losing Poe from his sight. They were just an inch away now.

“This was.... the best thing anyone has ever done to me. Poe you were… wow” his mouth released another shaky breath.

Poe smiled at him and waited… he felt there was more.

“I have something for you too… not as creative but…”

Finn reached into his pocket, pulled out a mistletoe and proceeded to make it flow and hang above them, using the Force.

Poe was certain he was gonna die, right then and there. He didn’t even hear the loud cheers and “awwwws” from the crowd, at that moment there was no one else in the galaxy except him and Finn.

He dropped the microphone (thank the Force Jess had disconnected it and it didn’t make that awful sound), grabbed Finn’s face and finally kissed him. Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist and pulled them even closer. 

The kiss was so much better than Poe had imagined or anticipated. Finn sucked his bottom lip and sent chills throughout Poe’s entire body. It was sweet and hot and wet and after a while tongues were involved and then Finn with one hand still on Poe’s weist and the other behind his neck, he turned them around and Poe was practically holding Finn to keep him from falling, but he didn’t worry. Finn would never let him fall and this was exactly like the old romantic holo movies he used to watch and he always dreamed he would experience the infamous ‘navy kiss’ himself. But unfortunately nothing lasts forever because Jess shouted “GET A ROOM” and the music started again.

Poe laughed through the kiss and Finn laughed too as he got Poe back to his feet.

“Let’s get somewhere private… to talk” said Finn in a rough voice with his kiss-swollen lips.

_I did that._

Poe nodded enthusiastically, unable to talk after everything.

* * *

They sat outside in the grass, wrapped in a blanket, under the stars. Finn had his head on Poe’s neck and left traces of lazy kisses all over it.

Poe couldn’t take it anymore and, call it a Life Day miracle, but he finally said it.

 _“I’m in love with you”_ he whispered almost helplessly, only for Finn to hear and the stars as their witness.

Finn looked at him in the most endearing way he has ever had and kissed him softly and slowly while his hands gently took care of Poe's face.

 _“I’m in love with you too”_ The Jedi said in between the kiss.

It was Life Day night and Poe was sitting under the stars in a peaceful galaxy, kissing Finn. This is what his life was leading to.

“Although,” Finn said with a smile, breaking their kiss. “I dare say i prefer it when you say it through a song.”

Poe chuckled and wrapped his arms around Finn tight.

“For you my dearly General, i will sing whenever you ask me to”

Finn held him close and kissed the top of Poe’s head.

“Also i’m sorry but i gotta say, i will miss your gay panicing every time i teased you.”

“Bold of you to assume i will stop gay panicing for you just because we’re finally together.”

Finn laughed at that and Poe added, “Also you were such an asshole for that.”

Finn laughed even louder, “You should have seen your face today, it was priceless.”

They laughed and talked and kissed and made plans for their future right there, under the stars until the sun came up.

 _This._ Poe realised, _This is why we were fighting. To have a chance on this._

_On life._

_On love._

Poe didn’t know it then, but he would remember this at the best Life Day in his life for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LIFE DAY EVERYONE! I hope you enjoyed reading this! I had a blast writing it and i hope you got all the star wars changes i made to the song... Also this is dedicated to all my finnpoe clowns that thought the lego movie would make them canon. Don't worry guys, one day we're gonna get the mistltoe kiss we deserve!  
> Feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
